Sleeping In
by bippimousie
Summary: Saturday morning in the Gryffindor boys' dorm. James grouses, Peter snores, and Remus is subjected to the poking and prodding of one Sirius Black. Curse Padfoot and his early rising tendencies!


6:14 a.m.  
Something is jabbing into Remus's side. He grunts and turns over. Something else is buzzing in his ear. It sounds vaguely like, "Moooooonnnnnnyyyyy," but Remus can't be sure as his eyes are squeezed shut. It's irritating, this buzz, rather like a mosquito. Remus deems it as such and swats it away.

6:15 a.m.  
The curtains are flung open and many groans are heard. The glare of the rising sun can be detected even through Remus's eyelids.

"'S only 6'o clock, you prat," mumbles James.  
An object in thrown across the room and a decidedly Sirius-like grunt is heard.  
"It's Saaaaaattturdaaaay," moans Peter before he snorts and goes back to bed.  
Remus burrows under the covers.

6:17 a.m.  
Remus turns over and tries to get some more sleep before Sirius strikes once again.

6:21 a.m.  
Everything is quiet. Remus still hasn't been able to get any sleep. Curse Sirius and his early rising tendencies!

6:23 a.m.  
WHUMP! Remus's breath is knocked out of him as a large and heavy and dog scented something collides into his back. "Mmgghgfff" is all he manages as his face is pressed rather uncomfortably into his pillow. He growls and resorts to physical abuse in an attempt to regain his ability to breathe.

6:24 a.m.  
Sirius is sprawled across Remus's stomach. His head and feet are dangling over the bed's edges and he swings them periodically. "Go bother James," Remus mumbles, having maneuvered himself into a slightly less confining position.  
"He pushed me off his bed," whines Remus's ex-best friend. He briefly wonders how Sirius can make his pout be heard.  
"Go. Peter's bed. _Now_," says Remus hoping his voice sounds more convincing than he feels.  
"He snooooores!" complains Sirius, clearly disgusted.

"Yes, and no one else, _especially_ no one with a last name that rhymes with Mack snores either."  
"You wound me with your cruel words," is all that Remus hears before he is tackled once again. He lets out a strangled shout before commencing to pummel Sirius's face into the bed.

6:32 a.m.  
"This is ALL YOUR FAULT, Moony," says an irate Sirius as he paces in front of the Boy's Dormitories. Remus merely buries his head farther into Gryffindor emblem emblazoned on the one blanket he managed to snag before being kicked out of his bed. "This is the end, Potter!" bellows Sirius as he launches himself at the door. The door stays stubbornly shut and Sirius scowls at it. "To think I once considered you lot my best mates!" he says rather loudly before kicking the door once more halfheartedly and reluctantly slumping down beside it.

6:35 a.m.  
"Scoot over, you big pillock," grunts Sirius, attempting to steal into Remus's bubble of warmth. Remus briefly contemplates writing a letter, but quickly discards the notion. Writing a letter would require getting up something he doesn't feel particularly inclined to do at the moment. Remus scoots away from the dark haired boy, taking his blanket with him. "Moony! I'm cold! Have you no heart?" comes the disgruntled response. Remus scrunches himself into a ball and goes back to sleep.

6:42 a.m.  
Remus awakes, still curled in a ball, but now, he is freezing. He gropes blindly for the warmth of his blanket, but instead, his hand hits something large and soft and wrapped in a Gryffindor crest.  
"Sirius, you git," grouses Remus as he tugs at a corner of the blanket.  
"Don wanna," come a muffled reply.  
"Sirius Black!" says Remus as sternly as he can manage. "I demand that you relinquish my blanket immediately."  
A pause.  
A groan.  
"Bloody hell, Moony. I can feel you glaring at me even through the blanker. Now I shall have too unsightly holes on the back of my head!"  
"Serves you right."

6:43 a.m.  
Remus plays with his fringe. He examines his nails. He taps his foot. "SIRIUS!" he roars. The offender merely pulls the blanket over his head. Remus rolls his eyes. He has no choice. He takes a few steps back and tackles the general vicinity of Sirius's back. A surprised "oof!" is emitted and Remus smiles smugly. "Scoot over, you great prat," he orders. Sirius, too stunned to do otherwise, asquiesces.

6:45 a.m.  
Remus burrows into the warmth and curls, once again, into a ball.  
"Remussssss..."  
Remus groans.  
"Remusssss..."  
He ignores it. Maybe if he pretends if isn't there, it'll go away.  
"Remus!"  
"What!" says an exasperated Remus.  
"You are hogging the blanket."  
"..."  
Sirius snuggles closer.  
"Sirius, what are you doing?"  
"mmm?"  
"You are invading my personal space."  
"..."  
"You realize that after this, we will never be able to look each other in the eye ever again?"  
Sirius makes a vague nodding motion, but that could just be him trying to move his chin above the blanket.  
"Well since that's settled..."  
"Moony?"  
"..."  
"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."


End file.
